Roses are Red
by Screaming Yo-yo
Summary: .:TadasexIkuto:. See? It wasn’t so bad. He could convince himself it wasn’t that bad. Just a little more ice cream, more cookies, and maybe a long hot bath with candles and that pillow his mom liked. And then maybe a few more cookies.
1. Chapter 1

**_Roses are Red_**

******  
Rating: Teen.  
Pairing: TadasexIkuto  
Warnings: Yes, this is Yaoi. Yes, this is TADASE AND IKUTO. No, there is no amuto or tadamu just TAKUTO. If you don't like that, then simply don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

He sniffled and wiped his red eyes. He pulled his fluffy plaid flannel blanket over his body. He settled down on the heated sofa that had a body massager. He yanked a tissue from the box, blowing his nose into it and then tossing it aside. He ripped open the brand new package of Oreos his mom bought for him, not hesitating to pluck one out, break the cookie in half, eat the cream and then eat the cookie parts.

He sniffled again and turned on the TV. The boy flipped to one of his favorite channels and snuggled down into the comfy, scented pillow his mom had brought him. He felt the tears threaten to fall once again as he watched the opening to his favorite soap opera.

Tadase whimpered and grabbed another Oreo. Life just wasn't fair! He sighed and turned to stare up at the ceiling. Damn show was a rerun. He didn't need a rerun; he wanted to know if Reiji and Shoji would finally make up! He rubbed his eyes and whimpered once more. Life just wasn't fair. He rolled back over, relaxing as he felt the couch vibrate beneath him. He stared at the Oreos for a moment before sighing and grabbing the pint of ice cream. If chocolate caramel cookie dough couldn't fix the world, he didn't know what could.

Tadase's shoulders finally relaxed as he shoved a spoonful of the cold substance into his mouth. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed, letting the ice cream perform the magical healing processes. He reopened his eyes, feeling much better. Ah, calories and their wonders. A small smile worked its way onto his lips as he took another bite. See? It wasn't so bad. He could convince himself it wasn't that bad. Just a little more ice cream, a few more cookies, a few romance books, maybe a long hot bath with candles and then that aroma face pillow his mom liked to use. And then maybe a few more cookies.

He paused when his spoon hit the empty bottom of his pint of healing goodness. Distressed, Tadase grabbed another Oreo and put the pint aside. He never went through sweet foods so quickly. He wasn't one to mope. He didn't usually come straight home from dates and wallow in self pity.

But today was different. He just HAD to open his mouth, didn't he? He wasn't even sure where they went wrong. Everything had always been so right. They'd always gotten along on some level. Tolerance. They had always tolerated each other, maybe with random bouts of anger especially if the word 'onii-tan' popped up in their conversation, but other than that Tadase just couldn't see where he'd gone wrong. He frowned as he realized all this thinking was leading to more tears.

Maybe that was his problem. Maybe he just didn't think enough. Well, his neko was older than him and smarter too. Tadase couldn't help it if sometimes he said something stupid or didn't make sense. But he tried. He tried so hard.

Tadase held back a sob and cranked up the heat control on the couch. He cuddled into his blanket and pillow and allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes. He tried so hard. Why didn't Ikuto understand? Couldn't Ikuto see? He didn't mean to be a bother, I mean, he wasn't even sure what he did to offend the cat.

All he knew was that right now sitting home on his couch crying his eyes out was the best possible solutions for all his problems.

---

Kiseki listened to his partners weeping with a sigh and a pout. He was attached to the boy, regardless of how much he said he wasn't, and he did care about Tadase's well being. Kiseki sighed, getting up to do something. He didn't really care about what he was doing, he just wanted to get up and distract himself because if he didn't his thoughts might end up wandering to that cat shugo...

He frowned and paced back and forth. He didn't want to think about that damn neko, that stupid damn neko who had completely been far too forward and disrespectful a few hours ago asking him to... to... do such a thing! Kiseki stopped for a moment to shake back his shoulders and straighten his cape. He was a king! Kings were not subject to filthy cats. It was just not so.

He continued his huffing and his pacing, rolling his shoulders back to ease some nerves. But wait, why was he nervous? Kiseki bit his mouth and muttered curses.

That stupid feline was getting to him. That stupid feline always got to him. He never could quite grasp why. He figured it was simply Tadase's affection for the older boy leaking through his heart to him. Naturally Kiseki would care about his partner's lover's shugo. It was the natural order for things. But too care so much? Kiseki paused for a moment, realizing his thoughts. His brows narrowed. He didn't care for that neko. What was he thinking? Had he gone mad? Love is useless. He turned on the ball of his foot and began marching around Tadase's bedroom, repeating the words like a mantra.

Love is useless. Love is useless.

The small king eventually tired and sat down upon his throne to gaze over his kingdom. With a small frown, he reflected sadly.

If love truly was useless, what would explain this feeling inside him? When Yoru had instigated that... that thing he wouldn't speak of, he realized that deep inside himself, even though he had at first been appalled, he had actually been- what was that phrase Tadase told him about? Oh yes. Kiseki, the little king, had been turned on. And he was undeniably embarrassed and frustrated about it. Embarrassed because he knew he made a fool out of himself by scrambling away from the shugo so quickly. Frustrated because now he had no idea what he wanted to do or what he felt.

And it wasn't like Yor- the damn neko had any affection for him. The guardian probably just realized the little king was just about all he was going to get, as Ikuto was so attached.

Kiseki bit his lip. But Ikuto hadn't been so attached. After all, they... they broke up today. He sighed, letting himself listen to the blonde's whimpers from the other room.

The king still wasn't sure what had caused that spark inside Ikuto, but the boy had been livid. Tadase hadn't done anything wrong. The date had been planned for awhile; it was their traditional Friday movie night. And Ikuto had broken it off with Tadase so coldly. He hadn't given the blonde an answer why. He wouldn't even help dry Tadase's crying eyes. It was like something had possessed Ikuto, forcing him to break it off.

The kind scoffed. _If the damn neko knew this was going to happen, he shouldn't have even __**tried**_. The king blushed, readjusting himself so his cape covered his thighs.

Love was most definitely useless. Especially with perverted cats.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes. So Tadase sounds like a girl. That's what i was going for, so enjoy this lovely OOC emo Tadase. He'll be less ooc next chapter.

Please review! x3


	2. Chapter 2

Tadase was lying in his bed and staring up at his ceiling, intensely studying the varied pattern of cracks. He blinked, glancing over to his alarm clock. In bright, neon letters it read 1:03. He pouted and returned to staring at his ceiling.

He should have suspected it might be hard to sleep, but he hadn't. He was far over the girly cry-fest he had engaged in for the past few days. Well, not completely over it. There was nothing wrong with a few scoops of ice cream every now and again. But he was over Ikuto, that no-good pervert. He should have known how it would turn out. Tadase didn't even remember how they started. Their relationship had simply fallen into place. Neither had ever really been sure what exactly sparked their mutual attraction. It was natural. It just was. And Tadase had been comfortable with that.

It wasn't like Tadase had the nerve to ask someone out. All he had done to Ikuto was to simply hint that he'd like to spend time together, and Ikuto had taken care of the details. He never had to plan for a date or pay. Tadase and Ikuto had gotten into several fights over who was to pay, and Ikuto always won. Tadase always felt bad afterwards, as he knew Ikuto had to save up his salary to take the blonde out while the little rich boy had all the money he needed. Why Ikuto felt the need to pay had always been an unknown for him.

He sighed and rolled over onto his side, pulling his covers up to his chest with his hands balled in fists. He stared down at them for a moment and then pulled them apart.

He gently let his fingertips of his right arm graze over his left forearm. The sensation sent chills down his spine. He just stared at the motion, barely recognizing what he was doing. His right hand had disappeared; Ikuto's right hand had taken its spot and in Tadase's mind he could see the older boy's long and teasing fingers dance across his pale skin, knowing exactly which parts of his forearm were the most sensitive and which parts would drive the little blonde crazy. Tadase paused; his right hand fell limply onto his left arm. He then slid his hand up the inside of his arm, watching as his right hand fingers broke through the gaps between the fingers on his left hand. Then he tightly clenched his right hand around his left.  
Tadase stared at his intertwined fists for a moment before recognizing what he had just done. He ripped his hands apart and flipped onto his back, tossing his left hand over his head and leaving the right against his side.

He'd thought he gotten over Ikuto. He thought that he no longer remembered Ikuto's words, his warmth, his _actions_. How could Tadase be such a fool? He sighed, closing his eyes. There was no way he could simply forget. Not after what Ikuto had done to him. But not just "to" him. **"With"** him. Tadase had been hesitant at first, but it had felt so _good_ and Ikuto's words and touch had just overloaded his network and he couldn't put two and two together and... and then before Tadase could even protest Ikuto had already won. Tadase had surrendered long before he knew there was going to be a battle.

Yet it had been worth it. That single night, that feeling, that rush. It had been worth it then and it was worth it now. To know, even if just for a moment, that you were the center of your loved one's world. To know, even if just for a moment, that they were showing you just how much they cared. To know, even if just for a moment, that they loved you.

It was worth it to know Ikuto had loved him. But that was over. And he was over it. He had to be over it. He couldn't sit around for the rest of his life at ungodly hours in the morning dwelling on the fact his lover no longer loved him. That would be extremely unhealthy, not to mention his mother had told him there were other fish in the sea.

Of course, by telling Tadase about fish in the sea his mind wandered to his neko eating those fish and tossing them aside in order to rescue him. And how much Ikuto would hate being compared to a fish. And that date they went on where Ikuto had eaten fish.

Tadase groaned and smacked himself in the face with one of his pillows. He just needed to stop thinking. All thinking was doing was giving him more and more thoughts and he didn't need more thoughts. He needed some sleep, and pretty badly.

He rolled over to his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He sighed, turning to stare up at his room again. He glanced at his window. How many times had Ikuto snuck into his room? He had no idea. He was sure he wasn't awake for half of them. Ikuto was simply a stray cat, coming and going as he pleased. And not that Tadase cared; he didn't mind having a warm body to snuggle up too.

But that was over. Tadase made sure his windows were locked. Besides, why would Ikuto want to sneak into his room anymore anyway? They were over. O.V.E.R.

He really needed to stop thinking.

---

He walked. He walked and walked and walked. Tadase didn't know why, but whenever he had a problem he liked to walk. Maybe it was that moving along the sidewalk felt like he was making progress with his problems. Or maybe he just liked getting out, seeing people go about their lives. It made his problem feel less significant because it obviously didn't matter to those around him.

As soon as school let out, he had politely excused himself from the Guardian's meeting. Nadeshiko had just nodded sympathetically; none of the other guardians knew about their relationship. Maybe that's why Ikuto had broken up with him. Was a secret relationship that painful? That stressful? But they both had been okay with it. Tadase had just wanted to be with Ikuto. Was that a crime?

He stopped at a crosswalk, looking up at the red "DON'T WALK" flashing in front of him. Was it a crime to love someone? He wasn't sure anymore. The words changed and he walked into the crosswalk surrounded by dozens of other people. Tadase didn't even look up from the pavement. He just kept walking.

He supposed something could be said for perseverance. Not that he would know. He was giving up. Tadase wasn't a fighter; he knew this, understood it, and worked with it. His reputation as 'Prince' suited him perfectly fine. No one was going to pick a fight with him. There was nothing to be gained. Just like trying to go after Ikuto.

The older boy would ignore him and brush him off. Tell him to give up. Tell him to get lost. Tell him to get over it.

Tadase didn't like to be hurt. He didn't like feeling hurt, feeling sad, being upset, or moping. He liked to be content. He didn't always have to be happy, but he was not okay with being sad. He liked a medium between the two. He had figured out the reason their breakup had affected him so much.

Since Ikuto had refused to tell him the reason for their breakup, instead of creating a happy medium, Ikuto had shifted Tadase's feeling pendulum into plain, utter despair. Without a reason, the only thing Tadase had to blame was himself. He didn't like that because plain, utter despair was far worse than feeling sad. After a few days he was finally moving out of despair to upset, and he figured it would take about a week to feeling just sad. And then feeling sad would last him until he met someone new.

Tadase frowned. If Ikuto cared about him at all, he would have been more fragile with the way he broke it off. He would have given Tadase a good reason, apologized, and the two would still be friends. Or at least on talking terms.

As Tadase walked past the old restaurant where he and Ikuto had shared their first date, he had to stop and look up for a moment.

He wished he hadn't.

There, at the _same exact_ table they had shared, Ikuto was sitting with a short, petite **girl**. They were eating spaghetti, and she was laughing. She was happy. Ikuto... Ikuto looked fine. Maybe not happy, but he looked content.

And it pissed the blonde off to no end.

And due to his pent-up fury, Tadase grabbed large, loose piece of cement from the street and chucked it through the window, shattering the glass and ruining the pasta dinner. He glared at the startled Ikuto with as much hate as he could muster and then, when he could no longer take the sight of those memorizing blue orbs in front of him, he took off sprinting down the street.

Tadase stopped, completely out of breath, when he had reached his house. By now, the tears were streaming down his face. Yet he had it. Ikuto had broken up with him because he wasn't gay; he was straight. Tadase clenched his fist. Ikuto was the one who convinced Tadase he was gay. He remembered that conversation so well. He had been nervous about dating a boy, if that sort of thing was right and common or just for freaks. And Ikuto had eased his worries completely.

And yet he had lied. Tadase wiped his tears away, but new ones leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

And how long had those two been together? It had only been a few days! Had Ikuto been cheating on him the whole time?! Using him as a toy? Completely destroying his enemy even after the battle was over?

He slid down the side of his house and buried his head in his arms.

---

Kiseki watched silently. He had suspected something was afoot. The shugo had been too playful. He had never been serious about the little king. His partner's actions just proved it.

The small king adjusted his cape silently and watched his partner sob silently. Hadn't Easter won? Wasn't enough enough? He took a short intake of breath and released it raggedly. Oh no. He wasn't going to get torn up by that stupid shugo. He had known the dirty feline was up to no good the whole time. Kings didn't cry. He wasn't upset. He had obviously known it was coming the whole time. There was no way the cat could be attracted to him anyway. It was foolishness. Complete foolishness. And he wasn't about to cry over something he had seen coming. He wasn't going to cry over a _commoner_.

His eyes widened as he felt Tadase's hand surround him and pull him down against the blonde's shoulder. Kiseki wiggled uncomfortably. He didn't appreciate unannounced hugs.

He watched the blonde cry silently. Seeing his partner in pain caused something to well up inside the little king.

And as much as he attempted to fight it, Kiseki had to turn his head away from Tadase and release a few tears of his own.

* * *

**A/N: Kisekiii my love. There is no reason for tears! ((huggles Kiseki)) xD**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! x3 Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Promises.

The word just hung over the blonde's head, lingering. Not to mention that Ikuto's presence seemed to be everywhere. Tadase cleaned out his room and put all Ikuto's random belongings in a bin to be taken outside to the curb for trash collection. When someone had been with you so long, so completely a part of you, getting rid of them took quite a bit of effort.

Tadase was determined.

He didn't know why he felt regret as he stared at the cardboard bin on the street. It just had some of Ikuto's shirts, some sweatshirts, some pictures, and a fake rose. Tadase sat down in his yard, pulling the box towards him. He took out the fake rose and shook his head sadly.

How could had have possibly been so foolish? It was one of the oldest lines in the book. One of the oldest tricks. And he'd been completely swept away. He fingered the fabric petals and plastic stem.

It wasn't hard for Tadase to recall Ikuto's words. The older boy was good with them and probably always would be.

_**I will love you until the last rose dies.**_

And since the flower was fake, at first Tadase had believed that Ikuto would love him forever and ever. It'd be a magical fairytale ending like the ones his mother and father read to him when he was little. He had believed Ikuto was his knight in shining armor.

How pathetic he had been. Tadase hummed softly as he ran his hands up and down the plastic stem. If the rose was fake, that had probably been Ikuto's warning. It was probably when Ikuto had started cheating on him.

A fake rose was fake. Ikuto had never loved him.

Tadase sighed, letting the flower fall onto the ground. The thing that just broke Tadase was how trusting he had been. His stupid innocence that Ikuto had completely taken advantage of. He could see it now. He had been so loyal; standing by Ikuto's side no matter what, doing what he said and never asking questions. Just trusting.

Ikuto was a selfish cat. He was in it for himself. What was to gain from him, though? All Ikuto could have gotten in exchange was money, but he paid for all their dates. Maybe Ikuto had just wanted to completely break him?

It was just so confusing. Tadase didn't understand. All his thoughts just mulled around in his head as he stared at the plastic rose on his lawn. He stared and stared.

Tadase didn't know what to do.

---

Tadase ended up dragging the box back into his room and shoving it under his bed, his excuse being he just wasn't ready to let go yet.

No one asked him. It was an excuse for himself. Kiseki didn't say anything at all. The shugo had been extremely quiet since they'd discovered Ikuto's real sexual orientation. And Tadase didn't know what to do with himself, much less his want-to-be self.

He didn't know why, but nothing felt right anymore. He walked over to a window, staring outside.

It was now raining.

Tadase stared outside, glancing to the object he had left lying in the yard. It was the only thing he didn't want anymore, that fake rose. Tadase didn't need to be reminded every second of the day that he was a fool. It was enough he slept into Ikuto's shirts and wore the sweatshirts whenever he was cold or lonely, just like now.

After all, that's what Ikuto had left them for. He had said he didn't want his blondie getting lonely. Tadase's eyes, which had been staring out at the rose, dropped to the floor. He shuffled away from the window.

He was going to let go. It was just going to take some time. After all, everyone has a soft spot for their first love, whether it was returned or not.

---

Tadase flopped onto his bed and waited patiently as his laptop loaded. He was bored. He didn't want to do anything at all. He was just numb.

He blinked, as the computer was ready and he already had a IM waiting.

User .:sakurabeauty2:. wishes to chat. Accept?

Tadase pressed the button and Nadeshiko's message popped up on his screen.

.:sakurabeauty2:.: Tadase?

CrimsonHero87: Hey. What's up?

.:sakurabeauty2:.: Nothing. How are you? I haven't gotten to talk to you about Ikuto yet.

Tadase felt his body stiffen.

CrimsonHero87: I don't want to talk about it.

.:sakurabeauty2:.: Give it time. I'm sure things will work out.

CrimsonHero87: How are you? You're okay, right? I forgot to check on you and did you need help with your back?

.:sakurabeauty2:.: No, but thank you Tadase-kun.

CrimsonHero87: Are you sure?

.:sakurabeauty2:.: If you don't talk, I don't talk.

Tadase felt his lips twitch into a smile.

CrimsonHero87: Fair enough. What do you want to know?

.:sakurabeauty2:.: Everything! But mostly what happened that caused your behavior change.

CrimsonHero87: My behavior change?

.:sakurabeauty2:.: Yes. A few days ago, you changed. You went from upset to more or less acceptance.

CrimsonHero87: He's straight.

.:sakurabeauty2:.: ...

.:sakurabeauty2:.: What!?

.:sakurabeauty2:.: No way!

CrimsonHero87: …

.:sakurabeauty2:.: You're kidding.

CrimsonHero87: No. I saw him at the restaurant where we had our first date with a girl. At the same table.

.:sakurabeauty2:.: omg!

.:sakurabeauty2:.: What a jerk.

.:sakurabeauty2:.: Ignore him. I can't believe he'd do that. Especially after you two... you know. Wasn't that his idea?

CrimsonHero87: Yeah. He probable just wanted to rub it in my face how Easter won. Or something.

.:sakurabeauty2:.: You deserve better.

CrimsonHero87: Yeah. But I love him.

Tadase blinked, staring at what he had just written. Did he mean that?

.:sakurabeauty2:.: Do you mean that?

CrimsonHero87: I don't know. It just popped out. nvm.

.:sakurabeauty2:.: Just give it some time. Maybe he's got a reason?

CrimsonHero87: Part of me hopes so and the other wants him out of my life forever.

.:sakurabeauty2:.: I understand. I g2g.

CrimsonHero87: What? But what about what happened to you?

User .:sakurabeauty2:. has signed off.

Tadase frowned and reread their conversation. And then he sighed at the truth of it. Part of him wanted Ikuto back. The other didn't. And Ikuto didn't want him back.

He was still numb. It had just been such a shock. And maybe he was being overly dramatic. Maybe he was just far too clingy. Maybe he did just need to get over it and move on.

But what had happened... it was just...

Who knew?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, part of this chapter is in chatroom format. I have no idea if parts of chapter in chatroom format count as a full chapter or not, but i'm assuming they don't, especially when it's only one part of my multi-chapter story. So yeah. xD; **

**I hope you liked it! Yay yaoi goodness!!! x333**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see!**

**And yes! ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!! How exciting!!! Tons and tons of thanks to my reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, near the back of his house, there was a pond. It was a small little pond full of those adorable little koi fish that always seemed eager to see him, probably because Tadase was the only one who cared enough to actually come and feed them. He watched them swarm at the water's edge as he dumped some food onto the surface.

Tadase was fond of the pond. He didn't really know why; he just was. And Tadase was comfortable with that. So he found himself sitting outside leaning against his rock when his feet were too tired to walk anymore. He'd never had a problem so big his feet actually got sore from how far he trekked. He supposed it was good for him, as it cleared his mind and was healthy for his body.

He watched the koi fish fight for food. It was sort of ironic to the blonde that the "love" fish were so aggressive. Love wasn't supposed to be aggressive. It was supposed to be nice and gentle and sweet and a feeling of utmost joy and sensation and... and yet...

Tadase frowned. Maybe he only had one experience to base his conclusion, but it was now becoming apparent to the boy that everything he'd been told about love was a lie. Especially what Ikuto had told him. He was going to have to completely redefine the word, as the foundation for his current definition was Ikuto. He hadn't been sure what the word meant or what it meant to actually be in love. Ikuto had. And he had shared. And Tadase had listened, wide-eyed and curious and so damn innocent.

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to be innocent anymore. He wasn't innocent anymore, not after what he and Ikuto had done, anyway. He never wanted anyone to take advantage of him ever again. People told him he was a sweetheart. He didn't want to be a sweetheart anymore.

He kicked a pebble into the pond, watching indifferently as the ripples cut the smooth surface. He really needed to get a hold of himself. Breakups were difficult; Tadase knew this from his parent's divorce. His mom hadn't wanted his father anymore. And his father was desperately in love. And then his mom cheated to prove her point and took him away from his dad. He hadn't seen his dad since.

Tadase had never really been close to his parents. So it wasn't a dramatic event when he no longer saw his father. He never saw his father anyway, so it was barely a change. His mother was no different. Preoccupied with her work and her many boyfriends, she only paid him shallow compliments and tossed out a few pieces of advice every now and again. She had met Ikuto. She had liked the older boy. But that didn't really matter. She thought the breakup had been between him and some random girl.

But his parents didn't matter. The only thing that brought them into his thought process was that they weren't there. And that meant he had relied on Ikuto a lot more than he thought. And then Ikuto left. That sort of put the whole thing in perspective.

Tadase fidgeted as a cold wind blew by, snapping him back to reality. He had been so spacey lately. He figured letting his thoughts drift might help, but usually he tended to regret it. His thoughts just brought back memories. He pushed himself up from the dirt and cast a final look down towards the pond. And with that, he left and returned towards his house.

---

He was wearing one of Ikuto's sweatshirts. It was the black one, the one with the swirling pattern down the left arm and the openings for thumbs and the random words on the back, right side that Ikuto would claim to be staring at when he was checking out the boy's ass. It was too big. It always surprised Tadase just how tall Ikuto was compared to him. And Ikuto always caught every girl's eye, and yet he had been set on the blonde.

Tadase shook his head. No, he was wrong. Ikuto hadn't ever loved him. He squeezed his eyes closed. That was going to take awhile to drill through his mind. So Tadase kept walking, fingering the hem of the sweatshirt that was far too big for him. He saw the girls watching him; he figured he looked cute. He blushed at the thought; Ikuto always called him cute.

_**"I'm the sexy one." **_

"Oh?"

"You can bet on it, blondie. And you, you're the cute one."

"The cute one?"

"Yes. The cute one. My cute one." And then Ikuto had kissed Tadase affectionately on the forehead. 

He should have seen it coming. Tadase wasn't sure how many times he was going to beat himself up for it, but he should have seen Ikuto's plot sooner. It was just hard to convince himself. Something had seemed so real. Ikuto's actions had been so real. He was either a phenomenal actor or Ikuto had really felt something.

Tadase shrugged the thoughts off and continued to walk. It didn't matter now, because Ikuto was gone and nothing was going to change because he had a girlfriend and he wasn't gay and that was that. End of story. Game over.

Until he arrived back home, at least. He had silently walked up the steps to his palace, at least that's what Kiseki liked to call it, and leaned against the locked door to pull out his keys. Except the door wasn't locked and as soon as Tadase leaned against it he tumbled inside. With a small sigh, Tadase pulled off his shoes while still sitting on the floor. Then he pushed himself up and headed down the hallway towards his room.

He heard voices coming from the living room, and his curiosity took control. He peeked his head around the corner and was alarmed to see the cat sitting in his living room with his mom making small talk and eating some cookies Tadase had made earlier that day.

Tadase, immediately drenched in nervous sweat, yanked his head back as fast as possible and pressed himself up against the wall, hoping they hadn't seen him. He was in no condition to see his ex-lover.

"Tadase-chan? I heard you come through the door, dear. Could you come in here please?"

Shit. Oh shit. He wasn't prepared for this. He was a wreck. He'd just taken a five hour hike around every place he knew in this town and it was _Ikuto_ and he just wasn't ready for this. But he pulled himself together. His mom was there. As long as she was there, Ikuto couldn't do anything. So Tadase flipped his head back to get his bangs out of his face and pushed himself from the floor, walking into the living room.

He saw Ikuto immediately raise a brow. He blushed, looking away and shoving his hands into the sweatshirt pockets.

"Yes, mother?"

"Ikuto came to visit you, dear! Isn't he just a sweetheart?"

Tadase bit back his smile as he watched Ikuto roll his eyes.

"That's... great."

"Of course! Now, you two have fun. I've got to be off. It was nice talking to you, Ikuto-chan." She plucked her coat up from where it was neatly hanging off the back of her chair and slid it around her shoulders.

Tadase's mind was slow to process this.

"Wait. You're... leaving?"

His mother sighed. "Tadase, please. You two are old enough to be left alone. I'll be home later." And she was out the door.

And Tadase's mind still didn't register he was alone in a room with the cat until he felt the older boy's warm arms wrap around his waist from behind and pull him forcefully into a possessive hug.

"W-what!?"

And Tadase's eyes widened as one of Ikuto's hands tilted up his chin. Ikuto's lips were against Tadase's before he could breathe another word.

It was shock. Pure, complete shock. Tadase had not been expecting Ikuto to come back. Tadase had not expected Ikuto to be in his living room. Tadase had not expected Ikuto to kiss him ever again. It took a full minute before Tadase's brain snapped into action and the blonde ripped himself from Ikuto's arms and jumped across the room.

"W-What the hell are you doing in my _house?!_"

Ikuto didn't say a word. He just approached the blonde. Ikuto took a step forward and Tadase took a step back until finally he ran into the wall and Ikuto had him cornered.

"G-Get out."

"Make me." There was something in Ikuto's eyes. Something, but Tadase didn't know what. He could barely continuing breathing when Ikuto's hand began snaking along his side. He could feel the cat's breathe against his neck.

"Tadase."

"I said to get out."

"That's my sweatshirt."

"Get out, Ikuto. I swear to God-"

And then Ikuto's arms were behind his back and his face was tucked in Ikuto's chest. Tadase felt his heartbeat pick up.

"I told you to wear it if you were sad or lonely."

"I-I'm fine. Let me go!"

"No." Ikuto's arms tightened. "I need my dose of Tadase."

"W-what!?" Tadase struggled against him. "Lemme go, damn it!" Instantly, Tadase was slammed against the wall and Ikuto's face was inches from his own.

"You have never said that before. Ever."

"W-what?"

"Damn. I have never heard you cuss." Ikuto's expression was... worried? Pained? Tadase didn't know. And he was trying desperately not to care.

"That doesn't mean I can't. So get the fuck away from me, you bastard." And Ikuto's hands slid from his sides, sending Tadase sliding to the floor and Ikuto a few feet backwards.

"Tadase..."

"Don't even. Don't you even _try._"

"Tadase, I-"

A loud smack echoed through the house. Tadase stared at his hand. He had... he had just slapped Ikuto. Part of him surged with regret, the other thrived on vengeance.

As coldly as he could, Tadase glared at his ex. "I said get out."

And then he was against the wall again. Ikuto's lips were angrily pressed against his. His arms were against the wall, Ikuto's wrists forcefully clutching his forearms. Tadase fought. He attempted to bite Ikuto's tongue as it plunged deep into his mouth, but Ikuto wouldn't allow for that. The two boys slid down the wall, Ikuto straddling the blonde.

Ikuto pulled back and pinned both of Tadase's hands above his head with only one hand. Without a word he allowed the other hand to creep up Tadase's sweatshirt. Tadase cringed and flinched away, but the wall prevented him from getting far. Ikuto managed to get the sweatshirt off and planted a few well-placed kisses to the blonde's exposed neck.

Tadase bit back his groan. Ikuto was nailing his weak points straight on the head. Ikuto frowned down at the blonde when he'd finally pulled his shirt off.

"I waited with your mom for three hours."

"You lie. She'd never-"

"Where the hell did you go?"

"That's none of your business. You aren't my _boyfriend_ anymore, I don't need to answer to you!"

Ikuto slammed his shoulders against the wall. "Where did you _go_!? I looked everywhere...!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU-"

Ikuto silenced his shouting with another kiss and pulled away once he knew the blonde would be desperate for air.

"I swear, Tadase, what is wrong with you?"

"Get away from me!"

"No! Damn it, blondie! I-"

"Don't call me that! You don't have that right anymore!"

"Would you let me finish!?" Tadase shrunk backwards at the tone of Ikuto's voice. Ikuto had never yelled at him. He cringed and glanced nervously at the hands that were gripping his shoulders. What was Ikuto planning to do? Hadn't he done enough? What more could he possibly want? He'd won, damn it! He'd broken Tadase completely. The blonde boy was a wreck.

Tadase felt his eyes water. "Y-you've done enough, let me go! Please, just go!"

Ikuto's grip instantly softened. "Tadase..."

"P-please, I-Ikuto. Go. I... I don't want to be near you anymore." His voice came out as a whisper. Ikuto's arms pulled him against the older boy's shoulder.

"Tadase." Hearing his name had never comforted Tadase as much in his whole life. And being here, pressed against his ex-lover's chest, having to finally confront Ikuto- oh, he hated confrontation. It was just too much. The blonde broke down into sobs. His hands clenched the back of Ikuto's shirt, clinging desperately to the older boy.

Shit. He couldn't lie to himself any longer. He was completely in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And he wasn't sure what to do. Tadase had no idea what to do. He was so exhausted from this. He hadn't slept well, he didn't eat well, and he got far more exercise from walking so much than he was used too. He just sobbed into Ikuto's chest until he was finally lulled to sleep by Ikuto's warm hands massaging his back and shoulders.

---

Tadase woke up the next morning in a daze. He blinked, his eyes refocusing on his surroundings. He pushed himself up drowsily, staring down at his pillow. He... he didn't remember going to bed last night. He wearily ran a hand through his hair and fell back down on his bed, hugging his pillow tightly. It smelled good. He yawned. And then his pillow moved.

Tadase stared down at it. And it came to his mind that his sheets were red. His pillowcase was red. This pillow was black. He frowned and poked it. What was wrong with him?

"Tadase?"

And it talked? He glanced around, his face falling completely at seeing Ikuto sprawled across his bed.

"I-Ikuto!?" He just gaped.

"Feel better?"

"... huh?"

"Do you feel better? You were upset yesterday." Ikuto's hand pressed against his forehead.

"Y-yeah. Why are you still here?"

Ikuto was now on top of the blonde, his head resting right next to Tadase's, which was now actually on his pillow.

"Because I can."

"I... I told you to go."

"I can't go."

"Why not?" Tadase huffed and rolled away.

"I love you."

Tadase turned to Ikuto with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"I love you, Tadase. I would do anything for you. I'd do everything to prove it."

"Then... If... What...? Why?" Tadase stared up, his eyes still wide.

And Ikuto kissed him. But Tadase pushed him away.

"Tadase..."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you anymore. Get out."

"Tadase-!"

"If you love me..." Tadase's voice wavered. "If you love me, you'll give me time."

"How much?"

Tadase just stared at his fingers, numb again. "I-I don't know. Long enough to..."

"To?"

Tadase pulled his knees up to his chest. "To trust you again. You didn't even tell me why you dumped me and now you want to hop back together? How do I know you just don't want to be sex friends?!"

"Sex friends? You mean fuck buddies."

"Ikuto, don't make it a joke. I just... time, okay? Please?" Ikuto was gone in an instant. Tadase sighed and flopped back onto his bed. He rolled over to glance at the time and paused. There, sitting on Tadase's end table, was the same fake rose he had left in his yard.

* * *

**A/N: Omg! (huggles cute yaoi lovers) MARRY! I COMMAND YOU! xD;;; **

**But yes. Violets are Blue should be up eventually. I hope you enjoyed the first installment of this Flower-power yaoi goodness! xD; (i am a total dork. don't comment on that.)**


End file.
